Loved and forgotten
by Red Crescent
Summary: Chichi lost her memory and forgot about Goku and even Gohan, and that only one year after their marriage! How should they restore it? Goku has an idea but is it going well? Sweet little story about Goku and Chichi set between DB and DBZ. Now Complete!
1. Chapter 1 Stranger

**Chapter 1 – Stranger / From loved to forgotten**

"Where am I?" she asked with her eyes wide open. She was confused. When she woke up she saw a white ceiling, her arm was aching like hell and a periodic sound was tormenting her sensitive ear. Slowly she looked around and recognized the white sheet over her body and the smell of disinfectant. _Ah, I'm in a hospital._ She said to herself but at the same time frowned. _How did I get in here? What happened? _Just as she shifted her body and tried to stand up a bit, her body screamed with soreness and her arms trembled hard as she tried to hold the weight of her body. And with a silent thud she crashed back into the bedcovers and into the pillow breathing heavily. _Damn it! Something is odd. What happened with me?_

As she heard the rattle of the door her head snapped to the sound and she looked into the face of a concerned nurse, whose face suddenly lit up in wonder. "Miss Son? I don't believe it! She chirped happily. "You are up, what a miracle! There are still some wonders in this world!"

_What?_

"Your family was worried sick and waiting patiently since the accident! I'm sure they will be very delighted to hear from you finally waking up!"

"M-my family?"

"Yes! They were so concerend about you! Even the doctor said something about "waking up might take two years". But look at you! Awake and healthy after one month! Your husband will cry out of joy!"

"M-my husband?" _ Am I repeating myself? I don't quite understand anything this woman is talking about. _

"Of course! I'm going to call him now, but please Miss Son, don't try to stand up. I know that you must be very happy right now but I told him and your father too, that any false move could bind you to a wheelchair." The nurse giggled. "Although your husband is quite the energetic one. I think I understand why you picked him. I'm going to get your father, he just arrived."

The only response Chichi managed to give was a small smile as she watched how the nurse walked through the door and closed it behind her, smiling brightly.

_Now that was weird. She must be talking to the wrong person. I didn't get anything she was talking about. Who cares? Now let's get up before my body gets numb because of acute "doing nothing"._

With all her might she pushed herself up with her arms, making her sweat as the result seemed hopeless. Well, wasn't she a fighter? Now why couldn't she even manage to sit in this stupid bed!

"Shit!" She muttered to herself before she tried it again. Slowly but very concentrated she pressed her palms against the softness of the bed and pushed her upper body up. Her left arm was yelling out of pain as this stupid needle scratched under her skin and into her vein even more. And just before she finally was near sitting, the door crashed open and a big round silhouette run to her, making her lose focus and falling back again.

"Damn it!" She mumbled but was drowned out by her father. "Chichi! My little baby girl, how are you? I was so worried about you! How are you feeling? Is your head still hurting? Your daddy was so scared when he heard you were in hospital!"

"Dad." She said in a low voice that didn't reach the Ox King at all.

"Because of you, I had many sleepless nights. I thought I would lose you just like your mother fifteen years ago."

"Dad, could you just – "

"Oh, I prayed every night for you safety. I mean, you are only eighteen years old! What would happen to your husband if you left him all alone with the little one?"

"What? Dad, I don't – "

"You should have seen him! He was at a loss! The house was turned up sight down, Gohan was screaming day and night. Goku really had no idea what he should do. But luckily I was there. Because of you, I really know how to take care of babie – "

"DAD! NOW SHUT UP AND LISTEN TO ME!"

The Ox King was thrown back into the chair located next to the bed. Chichi looked at him angrily, her eyebrows touched each other as she frowned like a wild animal, ready to attack. His baby girl would get that angry at him? Well, she had a bad temper. But what exactly did he say to make her irritated like that? She looked furious as she turned her head to look her father in the eyes. His round gentle face was covered in unknown as his brain tried to figure out what was wrong.

Chichi sighed before she asked him. "Could you help me sit up?" As answer the Ox King was only able to nod before he slowly reached out to grab Chichi's arm and her small back and helped her up. Once she finally sat she again looked into his eyes.

"Look, I know I had you worried. And I know you were scared of losing me. But listen, I can't remember what happened and I really somehow don't want to know. But I know one thing for sure. I don't think I am ready to take those…." She struggled for words. "…jokes!" Her voice was raised in anger at the last sentence. The Ox King looked confused.

"What joke? Everything I said was as serious as the fight between Goku and Piccolo last year." Chichi sighed frustrated again.

"That's exactly what I mean. What are you talking about? Who the heck is this Goku guy?"

"What? Chichi you can't be serious. You know who he is, right?"

"Why should I? I don't know him. You talk just like the nurse one minute ago. Is this some sick kind of gag? I. Don't. Have. A. Husband!! I'm only eighteen damn it! And you, daddy, you should know best, if I am, was or ever will be married!"

"But, Chichi. You ARE married. You even have a SON!"

"WOULD YOU STOP THE CRAP ALREADY? How could I have a son, I never did….you know…" She rolled her eyes in help. "Could we drop this topic? What I wanted to say was just I do not have a husband or a son…"

"But…"

The Ox King was at a loss of words. Chichi didn't remember Goku? Not even Gohan? Just what was happening? Chichi wanted to say something again, as a silent nod on the door took both of their focus.

Soon after the door was rattled open a blue eye popped up and looked curious into the room for a short amount of time. And before Chichi understood the meaning of the situation a blue haired woman appeared before her yelling: "Chichi, old house, still alive? What did you do making us all worried about you, you little troublemaker!"

"Bulma." Chichi said, not sure if she should be happy or angry at the woman before her, with her red t-shirt and her tight blue jeans inclusive her blue hair which now was long and wavy. "How are you doing?" She asked Bulma, as the energetic woman stepped to the bed beside the Ox King with a wide smile on her face. She was so friendly to her.

"You ask me? I should be asking you, how you are doing! But thanks anyway. I'm fine! Manless, but fine." She giggled. Chichi thought, Bulma was way too friendly to her. But who cared. Let her be.

"You-you recognize Bulma?" The Ox King asked his daughter suddenly with a trembling voice. He didn't get the situation at all. Chichi looked at him in confusion. What was with him today?

"Why shouldn't I? The first time I met her she searched for the dragonballs. That was eleven years ago, right? And at the Tournament I met her again. That was last year. Daddy, you look pale, is everything alright? You know, I think you should be lying here instead of me."

Bulma laughed a little before she spoke again. "Chichi's right, Oxy. You really look pale." She turned to Chichi again. " It seems the newlywed life did you some good, Chichi. Your sense humour got better."

"Newlywed life? Who? Me? And what's wrong with my sense of humour?"

"That's exactly what I mean! Finally you come out of your bitterness shell. Goku really was good for something for showing you the joy of being young and naïve."

"Not you too…." Chichi sighed desperately before she rolled her eyes and dropped her head into the white pillow. "What is it?" Bulma asked confused before she switched her gaze to the Ox King.

"She…she doesn't remember him." He slowly answered his eyes looking into a black hole.

"Whom?"

"Goku…"

Bulma opened her mouth in disbelief before she turned again to Chichi. "Are you serious? You don't remember him? Not at all?"

"Why should I?"

"I don't know. Maybe because you married him, although not many want to remember their partners after marriage but….Damn it, he is your husband!" Bulma shrieked.

"I'm not married, for god sake!" Chichi yelled back. _Now could they just stop this bullshit? It's tiring!! I'm not married and I don't have a husband…Or a son!_

"You are!"

"I'm not!"

"And they even have a son!" The Ox King whispered desperately with tears in his eyes.

"They do?" Bulma asked again in disbelief.

"No, I don't!" Chichi screamed. "And I am not married, now for the thousandth time. I don't know this Goku. Are you even sure he is existing?."

"If he is excisting?" Now Bulma was at her border. "You know what? I really don't know what happened to you, but your brain, seems to me, is greater damaged than any technical thing ever was, which I had between my fingers."

"What is that supposed to mean?" Chichi hissed.

"You know, I really always thought you were stupid. But I started to like you because you finish your goals. Just like your wish to be married to Goku. After eleven years you came back to him because of one little promise he made to you. You practically devoted yourself to him and now you declare you don't even know him? Now that is what makes me angry!"

"Bulma is absolutely right, Chichi!" Added the Ox King determined.

"Out." Chichi whispered as loud as she could before she would scream. "Now."

Bulma breathed deep in, before she turned on her heels and stepped out of the room, throwing the door open and crashing it back. The Ox King just sat there and stared at his daughter and said as calm as he could. "I'm going to talk to the doctor." Than he stood up too and left. Chichi sighed. Just what was it they wanted her to remember? She didn't know a Goku. Never knew him and didn't want to get to know him. Why were they making such a fuss?

_But on the other hand… Even daddy seemed angry now. Bulma was never this furious at me although I knew she didn't like me at the beginning. Have I really forgotten someone? But when he is my _husband_ why did I forget him? He should be important to me then, shouldn't he? And when we even have a _son_ – what sounds utterly ridiculous to me – why did I forget him too? No, no, no. Chichi get a hold of yourself. You are only eighteen, unmarried – and a virgin! You didn't forget anyone, end of discussion. _

As Chichi looked outside of the window her heart suddenly stopped what she recognized due to the high pitched sound of the machine beside her. Soon after her heart started to beat again, her mouth uttered a loud scream. There was a man smiling at her. His spiky black hair stood from his head and framed his handsome young face. His black big eyes were intensively looking at her and his smile spread as he saw how shocked Chichi looked at him. He pointed to the window and pleaded that she would open it for him. Chichi just stared at him. _How did he get up here? Who is this anyway? Why is he looking at me like that? Is he some kind of hospital - patient stalker? I am definitely not going to open this window! _

Chichi was confused. She did scream, didn't she? Why wouldn't come someone to check up on her? She looked to the door and back to the man _flying_ in front of her window, who still pleaded she would open it for him. His gaze was so pure and innocent. Chichi thought she was lost in his black eyes.

Slowly she stood up and touched with her bare feet the cold ground of the floor. She checked under her sheet if she was wearing something and sighed in relief as she saw that it was one of her pyjamas that were on her body instead of this white hospital gown in which everybody could stare at her bare back. She checked once more the door and frowned as nobody came to look for her. Slowly she pushed herself up and tried to stand on her trembling feet only to land on her ass again.

She heard a small loud and looked up. The man on the window had both of his palms pressed against the glass and looked worriedly to her. He looked as if he wanted to help her immediately but held something back, so he wouldn't. His mouth formed some words as he still pressed his palms against the glass. Chichi tried to stand up again, holding to the bed to successfully push herself on her feet. As she stood she wobbled to the window and now stood face to face to the man before her who had his smile back. She searched his eyes for something. Something about this man really was familiar but what, she couldn't tell. He pointed again to the knob to open the window and smiled wider as Chichi slowly reached for it and the glass rattled to the left. Fresh air brushed through her hair and a wave of grass punched into her face. Now this scent was familiar. She looked into the shining face of the stranger who sat on a flying could. _On a cloud?_

Her questioning gaze met his as he lifted his right hand saying "Hi Chi! How are you doing?"

_How does he know my name? Why is he flying on a cloud? Who the heck is this?_

Chichi just looked puzzled at him as he climbed into the room and finally stood beside him. His muscular chest right before her nose, his broad shoulders covering her completely. She was hypnotized as she watched him, how he analysed the room and finally looked to her again. He smiled once more before she asked him the only question which was circulating through her brain "Who are you?"

She saw his smile fading replaced by a frown. "What do you mean "Who am I?" It's me! Goku!" He said while grinning and pointing his finger to his face. And before Chichi could came up with a logical answer the door opened again and her father entered – but this time with the doctor.

"You look pale Mrs Son!" The doctor analyzed after some seconds.

_Now that's not a surprise to me, you subject idiot._ "And you should lie in bed." His gaze switched to Goku who stayed beside her and smiled at the duo before them. He greeted the Ox King friendly who just smiled a sad smile. _God daddy, you exaggerate. _

"Dr. Takagi, do you know what's wrong with her?" The Ox King asked seriously with a low voice.

"Dad, nothing is wrong with me." Chichi sighed angrily.

"What should be wrong?" Goku asked confused.

"There is something wrong Chichi. You lost a part of your memory." The King responded neutral.

"I didn't!" Chichi insisted.

"What part? What's wrong?" Goku intervened baffled.

"You, be quiet!" She ordered him.

"No, he is not!" Her father commanded. "He is part of us. He even is THE part."

"What part?" Goku was perplexed. What were they talking about?

"There is no part!" Chichi said furious.

"I'm a no part?"

"I said to be quiet, didn't I?" Goku frowned at his yelling wife. He didn't understand anything they were talking about.

Dr. Takagi just stood there with his eyes closed. He felt needless. As they continued to argue he coughed up a bit to make his presence, well, present again. They looked at him before he started to talk.

"Well it seems to me that Mrs Son has amnesia."

"Amnesia? What is that?" Goku asked absolutely clueless. It sounded nasty, and must have tasted bitter.

"It's nothing to eat." Chichi hissed to him and shook her head in wonder. _Why did I say that?_

"Well, Mr Son. It's not that complicated, let me explain." Dr Takagi continued, ignoring Chichi. "The causes of amnesia are organic or functional. Organic causes include damage to the brain, through trauma or disease, or use of certain - generally sedative - drugs. Functional causes are psychological factors, such as defense mechanisms. Hysterical post-traumatic amnesia is an example of this." He finished and looked to each of their faces. Nobody said anything anymore. This matter seemed serious. The Ox King only nodded to the words of the medic. And Chichi looked as if she – finally – understood the situation. _So it must be true then._ She thought before she gazed to the stranger beside her.

"Now what is it?" Goku asked again after some seconds and scratched his head. Dr Takagi dropped his head before he said again "Well, amnesia means that due to a sudden impact on your brain you forget something."

Chichi sighed. "And it looks like I forgot about you." _Although I don't believe it yet. _

"Don't address my so formally, Chi, it gives me the creeps." Goku said while he wrinkled his nose.

"What should I say instead? I don't recognize you! You are a total stranger!" _Why did I marry someone like him? My taste in men really is more than just bad. It's horrible! He is stupid as bread!_

"You see." The Ox King interfered. "She really did forget about you and everything that has a certain connection to you. Meaning she even forgot Gohan."

"What?" Goku yelled, finally getting the matter. "You don't joke around? Really? Holy shit, that's a problem!" He scratched his spiky haired head before he admitted grinning. "Well, she really did land on her head pretty hard that day. No wonder. But it's alright!" He said before he gathered a surprised Chichi in his arms and hopped on his yellow cloud. The Ox King and Dr Takagi looked more than just puzzled.

"What are you doing? Let me down!" Chichi screamed and struggled and was even more surprised that his grip didn't get lose the tiniest bit.

"I'm going to help you recover!" Goku declared happily before he flew away, leaving the building in which a concerned Ox King and a white faced doctor where standing.

And for Chichi audible only he added. "I don't want another wife and Gohan doesn't need another mother. And your dishes are the best."

"What do you mean by that?" Chichi asked looking sadly to the hospital which grew smaller and smaller every moment.

"Your cooking is better than anything. Even Gohan thinks so too, so he bit you breast one time."

"W-what?" Chichi's face went from pale to beet red and her focus went back to the man who had her in his arms.

"Yep, he did. You screamed until he was crying. Now you have a bite mark around your ni-"

"Don't say it! My breasts are mine, and mine only!"

He looked confused to her. "But I saw them already. They are round and soft! And the most I really do like the bite mark around you left ni – "

"I said not to say it!" She threw to him and thought for herself: _I have a bite mark on my left nipple? I have to check on that later._ And they grew silent for a while.

"Where are we going?" Chichi asked before she shivered a bit. It was cold on this cloud way above the sky. Goodness, she was flying on a cloud with nothing over her skin than a light pyjama! Of course it would be cold!

"Are you cold?" He asked her before he encircled her some more, pressing her against his chest. He was extremely warm and she welcomed it, but didn't want to show it to him. He still was someone she only met an hour ago.

"You didn't respond to my question. Where are we going?" She repeated and sounded extra annoyed.

"To Mt. Patzu. My birthplace and now our home."

Chichi nodded silently. _Home. That sounds nice. _

Soon after that she fell asleep as the beat of his heart kept pounding into her ear and his warmness encircled her body. And the smell of fresh grass and sunshine wandered up her nose; a very familiar scent.

* * *

Hello there! I hope you liked the first chapter! I just started to write this, as I wasn't motivated enough to come up with any ideas on my other story.

Tell me what you think! And I might consider continuing this story for you!^^

But when I do, I'm telling you I'm going to keep it short. Maybe 5 chapters, maximum 7. But that doesn't matter now! Just review! =)

And I think I wrote the Mt. Patzu….Patziu….wrong…I don't exatly know how to write it….Oh well!

Cya!


	2. Chapter 2 Acquaintance

**Chapter 2 – Acquaintance /From forgotten to being together again**

Chichi woke up by the low clack of Goku's shoes as he jump up from his little cloud – which was called Nimbus as Chichi got to know. He still held her in her hands and smiled to her as he saw how she analyzed her surrounding with a sleepy look on her face.

"Awake sleepyhead?" He asked her cheeky before he set her on her feet. She just looked at him with eyes which were ready to slap him, but instead she only hmphed at him and looked again over to the little sweet house that was standing in the middle of the wilderness. _Cute!_ She thought as she took a few steps – still barefoot and in her orange pyjamas. _Orange? Since when?_

She looked down on her and noticed a pretty long sleeveless orange shirt over her normal white one. Just when did she get that? She pulled on it as she tried to circle her upper body with only her head to look at it. It was big, and on its back stood the character for turtle in a round black circle. _That is not mine. _ She said to herself as she looked to the man beside her who – now – wore only a black muscle shirt. And boy, he didn't need the shirt to show of is muscular body.

"Is this yours?" She asked him, still pulling on the shirt. He grinned.

"Yeah! You were freezing so I thought it would keep you warm."

"Oh, that was….nice. Thank you…." Chichi slowly answered and blushed – but only lightly as she didn't want to imagine if he really only had put it on her or if he had looked too closely at her body. Especially the upper body, as he said he loved the bite mark around her left…_I almost forgot that! _She shrieked in her head but was pulled back into reality as Goku asked her "You remember our house?" She closely looked at everything before she answered.

"I don't know." She said, gazing at the little round building and at the big round bathtub in front of the door. _An outdoor bathtub!_ She recognized stunned. _Seems romantic…_

Goku crossed his arms and looked a bit sullen as she really didn't look like she memorized anything at all.

"Too bad." He said but suddenly smiled again. "Let's go inside! Maybe you remember something there! And don't forget Gohan, I'm sure he is going to be happy to see his mommy again!"

"I'm still supposed to have a son?" Chichi asked very silent as she didn't want to lose hope. She really wanted to believe she was a virgin. _Think about it! You are a virgin and you don't even remember the moment you lost it? That's pretty frustrating!_ She uttered angrily in her head.

Goku frowned at her question. What did she mean by 'supposed'?

"Why shouldn't you?"

"BecauseIamavirgin…?" She muttered quietly and hoped he didn't understand everything and would drop the topic. But as she noticed he had very good ears.

"That's strange." He wondered. "You said you would lose this status when I would make this weird training section with you in bed that night after our marriage. Well, you looked scared as we did it but you didn't want to stop. But then I even injured you without noticing! The bed was bloody the next day…Does that mean the training wasn't successful?"

Chichi's jaw was on the floor. She was near tears and absolutely down as she assured him that everything just went fine – although she couldn't remember a damn single thing!

"So you are not a virgin anymore?" He asked again. "You sure?" _He really is a bit dump, isn't he?_

"I'm sure. Being a virgin means you never had this training section in bed – as you called it. But I had it, and the proof therefore is the blood. And when you say I – we – have a son then the training was more then just successful." She dropped her head in defeat. _And I don't even remember having the baby or those nine months before. _She pitied herself. _Stupid amnesia! Stupid, stupid, stupid!_

"Well, let's go inside! And don't be angry, it looks a bit messy…" Goku said before he entered the house and yelled "I'm home!"

As he walked inside, knowing his goal in the house, Chichi stood in the doorframe and looked inside. The house looked disastrous! Clothes were lying on the ground; foot steps made of mud were going up the stairs and ending in a bunch of toys. _Oh my goodness…It looks more than just messy. As if a bomb exploded in here! _

Chichi took some steps, very careful not to step into something she didn't want to have in her bare and sensitive foot, like those blue boxers which were lying in every possible corner. And what was that smell? She held her nose as she looked into the bathroom and saw this horrible smelling hill of diapers. _Oh god…_

Still with her gaze fixed on this chaos she heard a high giggle and the refreshing laugh of Goku as he said "Hello, little man! How have you been? Were you sleeping nicely while daddy was gone?" The answer to his question was a high pitched laugh and a baby which babbled lively as if it wanted to say simply yes. And something ringed in Chichi's ears as she heard the little child being excited. Like in trance she walked to the room from where those sounds were coming. She looked inside and watched how Goku held this little baby up to the air with his hands smiling at him, and the baby smiling back at him, shaking with his little hands and feet in joy, even his tail was twitching. _Wait a moment! What in the world is that thing?_ She was paralyzed.She didn't say anything but just stared.

As Goku noticed her he took Gohan on his arm and walked over to Chichi, smiling at her as if he wanted to encourage her. The little boy was holding with one hand the shirt of his father as he turned his head and looked with big black eyes to Chichi, his right thumb into his mouth, his tail going from right to left.

_It really is his, isn't it? But why do I think it's cute? It should be gross, shouldn't it? But he really is adorable…_

It was absolutely silent as Chichi and Gohan looked at each other as if they wanted to be sure it was the right person in front of them. And then, Gohan screamed out of happiness and reached with both of his hands for Chichi who suddenly had tears in her eyes and didn't even notice as they were rolling down her cheeks. She didn't care that he had a tail that looked like that of a monkey, he was just too sweet!

Goku had a warm look in his eyes as he asked her "You want to hold him?" And Chichi simply could nod before she felt the little bundle on her chest, squeezing her arm pretty hard. She smiled down at him as she said "Hello, little man! How are you?" Gohan smiled a toothless smile at her before he snuggled his head into her neck and closed his eyes – again with his thump inside of his mouth, his tail circled her arm that was holding him.

"It – it seems as if he likes me?" She asked with a shaky voice and earned a confused look from Goku.

"Of course he does. You are his mother after all."

Chichi looked again at the little boy and new tears started to crawl down her face.

"What is it?" Goku asked before he brushed over his son's head. He thought she was crying out of happiness because she had her only son back into her arms.

Chichi sniffed before she rubbed her face unladylike with her sleeve, making her face even redder than it was.

"I'm bad." She said as she looked into the eyes of Goku who now really didn't have a clue what she was talking about.

"Why?" He asked like a little child who didn't get the forms of "day and night".

"Because I don't remember him at all! Look at him! He is happy clinging to me and I don't know what I should do! Even my hands are trembling because I still think I…" She stopped.

"You what?" Goku questioned her. Man, she was more complicated today than ever!

"Because I still **feel** I'm not his mother." She said quietly. "I'm not his mother, Goku."

He looked to Gohan with sad eyes before he smiled again down to her. Chichi was surprised that he even was capable of showing such an expression. Upset and hurt.

"Don't push yourself too hard!" He explained as he took Gohan and laid the sleeping boy back into his crib. "You only arrived and you just got a lot of information you have to understand." He scratched his head, thinking what to do next. "How about I show you the house first?" Chichi sniffed again before she tried a smile and said "But before that could we clean up a bit? I don't think I'm going to remember much if everything is covered in garbage."

Goku started to sweat. "Oh…well…that might be possible….afterwards."

"What do you mean afterwards?"

"Well, you know. The household thing was your thing and mine was…" He rubbed his neck and looked away.

"What?" Chichi asked annoyed. Did he want her to say she had to clean up **alone**? How could she possibly do that? She didn't know what belonged to where!

"How could I tidy up this mess? I am momentarily only a guest, aren't I? Since when does the guest have to clean up?"

"But, Chi, honey…"

"I don't think you can call me that!" She tried to adjourn him but he didn't hear.

"Chi, I don't know how to clean up in here either, because you were doing everything. I don't know what belongs to where!" _Hey, that's my line, mister!_

"Well, how should I know? I just lost my fucking memory!" She hissed and both earned a cry from the now very awake Gohan. Goku turned and lifted up the little boy who cried and screamed loudly. He tried to calm down and held him high, saying "Don't cry, little man! Mommy and daddy didn't want to wake you up." He looked helpless and distressed as he comforted the child. Chichi felt horrible. She saw the boy crying and didn't know what she could do to help. She stood there like a frozen statue and watched how Goku did his best. And he really did his best; he made grimaces and lifted Gohan up into the air trying to make him smile but nothing worked. At the end he sat down, the crying Gohan on his lap and sighed in defeat before he turned his head and looked at the dragonball over the fireplace. He grabbed him and showed it to the crying boy saying "You want to play with that, Gohan?" And the little man looked up, sniffing and rubbing his eyes before he touched with both his little hands the round thing and smiled at it before he played wildly with it. Chichi frowned at the reaction.

"Why does he like this dragonball so much?" She asked. Goku looked up, Gohan still on his lap.

"Well, that was the dragonball of my grandfather Son Gohan."

"Son Gohan? But that means that…"

"Yes! Gohan has the same name because he liked this ball from the very first beginning." He smiled and looked down at his son. "You know, when we tried to decide on a name we didn't had a clue how we should name him. It was pretty disastrous. We were even fighting that day, because he didn't like any name you tried to give him."

Chichi tried to look angry but couldn't manage it. She just had to smile a little, sadly, because she couldn't remember. Goku continued.

"But than he saw the dragonball and stopped crying. And as I said the name "Gohan" he smiled brightly, so we decided to call him Gohan." His gaze walked over to her and warmness radiated from it. "That day you told me you were my family and I needn't to be alone anymore. And I think those words meant pretty much to me, because I only had my grandpa as family. But now I have Gohan…" He brushed over the little one's hair. "And you." He looked into her eyes.

Chichi sighed in defeat. "Alright. I'm going to clean up in here…But before that I would like to change. Are there any clothes for me?"

Goku looked perplexed. Did Chichi give up right now? That was a first! He shook his head before he answered "Eh…yes. In the bedroom, up the stairs, left door."

Chichi nodded and made her way through the mountains of dirt and clothes and more dirt.

_So this is our bedroom. _She opened the door and froze seconds after that._ Wait, when I say "our" than I admit he is my husband? I still don't want to cross that line! _Chichi thought as she stood inside the room and watched trough the closet only to find her favourite blue Chinese outfit, with the red pant underneath. _Good to know that this really is my closet. _She changed into it, took a hair-band and bound her black mass into a ponytail before she looked again to the bed. And blushed intensely. _But this is supposed to be our bedroom? Ah! I said it again! _

That was the place she did _it_! That was the room she saw when she woke up after _it!_ That was the bed she lost her virginity with _him_ and that was the bed in which she was lying with _him_, seeing how he slept and how he possibly caressed her every night…_Stop thinking or you will get a nosebleed!_ She scolded herself before she turned around and started to clean up this mess of a house while Goku kept Gohan happy and smiling.

_I have no idea with what I should start at all! The kitchen looks like a warfield…the bathroom smells like a clarification plant, the living room is an ocean of toys, the laundry e is a bunch of sweaty clothes and the bedroom is the last room I want to return to! _She heard the joyful laugh of Gohan and sighed as Goku laughed too.

_I think I'm going to start in the kitchen…_

And boy it was hell cleaning up this whole mess! She didn't know where the most things had their usual places so she decided to redecorate a bit, more or less. To be specific, she turned everything upside down. But at the end she was satisfied with the result and smiled at her work before she left the kitchen and went into the bathroom. Into this horrible stinking room, that blew her nose up. She had the feeling her nose was melting into nothingness and she somehow wished it was so. But unfortunately she had to tolerate the smell until the end. She was sweating and muttering like crazy, badmouthing her situation and that she as a princess had to clean up in an unknown place. Unkown at the moment, but still… She looked inside the living room as she didn't hear any more giggles and smiled at the sight: Father and son snoring sweetly, feeling absolutely safe and sound. She shook her head as a sudden image rushed through her mind and blushed a deep red before she turned and took the laundry. _What was that just now? Am I going crazy already? What was that picture before my eyes? It was somehow sweet and nostalgic…_ She slapped her cheeks as she watched how the clothes rotated inside the washing machine. _As if I would snuggle myself onto his chest, his arm around my waist and the baby protected from both our bodies, all of us smiling and sleeping happily. Probably…_She sighed. _Not! Let's finish this and than take a bath! _

Chichi took the laundry and started to peg out washing, sighing as she finally finished everything – aside from the living room as she didn't want to wake up those two sleepyheads.

Without noticing that Goku was already awake scratching his head she undressed and slipped inside the shower as the only bathtub they had was that outdoor thing.

As the water brushed over her body and face she closed her eyes and sighed as she pouted a bit. She felt restless, helpless and lonely. She had absolutely no idea how she should restore her memory at all! What would be if she didn't remember anything at all? Would she be delighted or sad because she knew she would lose some of her past completely? She remembered the image she had before and a sudden impact run trough her heart and her hand touched her chest unintentionally. _It seems like my heart remembers more than my head._ She smiled as she stepped out of the shower and looked inside the mirror after with one movement she removed the milky carpet over it. _What is that?_ She leaned over to have a better look. _Don't tell me this is my b-b-bite m-mark?_ She saw two little marks around the centre of her left breast and remembered the toothless smile of Gohan. _How did this happen? He didn't have teeth when he smiled at me. Just like a v-v-vampire…_ Her face became white. _I'm going to pass out…_

"Chi?" She heard behind her before she turned around and looked into Goku's worried eyes. "Everything alright?" He asked but Chichi couldn't respond. Her world became dizzy before she collapsed right into his arms. _I'm not sure if I even want to remember anymore…_

A cold feeling woke her up again and a comfortable warm touch on her cheek made her open her eyes. Goku looked concerned to her but smiled again as she recognized him.

"What happened?"

"You collapsed in the bathroom. Maybe you showered too hot? You should be more careful, you just got out of hospital."

"I see." Was the only thing she could say before she sat up and held her head. Man she had a headache! _And I had a weird dream too…_

"You need something?" He asked her again. She really didn't look good. "You look pale." He touched her forehead with his to measure her temperature. Chichi looked confused and blushed as his face was pretty close to hers. _Somehow similar to my dream just now… But I don't remember the details. Maybe if I ki-_

"You don't have a fever." He frowned. _What was I thinking just now?_

"Oh!" He punched a little into his hand as if he had a sudden idea. "Maybe you're hungry! Wait here I'm going to make you something!" And without another word he left her alone again. She smiled as she saw how he tried to make it as comfortable for her as he could. _Maybe I understand the part of me that I lost. I would fall in love with him too if he always was like this. _

Then she remembered the reason why she really collapsed in the first place. Chichi thought about the boy biting her with his – what? With his unnoticeable teeth? He wasn't a vampire. He was too cute for that and why should he be one when even his father didn't look like one? _Maybe a reason more why I should try to remember something? _

Chichi smelled something burn as she stood up and looked outside the window. Goku sat on the gras and smiled up at her as he noticed her standing there.

"What are you doing?" Chichi asked confused.

"Barbecue!" He chirped happily and held some roasted meat up. "Come down, it's almost finished!"

"Isn't it too late for that?" Chichi said as she watched how the sun slowly disappeared behind the green hills, colouring the world in a warm orange.

"It's never too late to eat something! And we did this a lot before!" _So we did, eh? Sounds mushy to me, but somehow romantic too._

She smiled before she breathed out and looked down again. "Goku?" Her voice shook as she said his name for the first time.

"Hmm?"

"I'm happy I got to meet you. So…" She bowed her head in a formally way. "Please take care of me until I can properly remember you again."

* * *

Hello again! I wrote the second chapter especially for you! Thank you sooo much for reviewing! I wanted to finish this one before Christmas, as a present =)

And now I would like to give you my thanks!!

First up **JaneBlack**: I'm happy that you like my stories! And I'm very very grateful that you keep reading them! I already have a new idea in mind but before I can start with her I have to finish the rest =) I'm good at starting but bad at ending something, so it may take awhile for me to finally finish any of both of my stories. You have to be patient!^^ (I like the time between DB and DBZ best!! There is so much room for one's fantasy!)

**Angel Chi: **I thought it would be quite interesting to let her forget especially him because she always always always was loyal to him, never left him, never loved another, never lost her faith in him. It's somehow like a miracle that someone can be this attached to someone! And I wanted to know what it would feel like if this "attachment" was gone. How would they rebuild what they had when there was no anchor to begin with? A zero point, isn't it? But interesting!! And thank you for you help! I like the way you write "Mt Paozu" better, as mine was wrong from the beginning! =)

**DBZlover: **Bulma a reason for Chichi's accident?? Never thought about that….Good idea!! No, the reason for her memory loss is not that grave…just a little surprise. I wanted to concentrate on the feelings between those two! Why should he be afraid? He is a simple thinker. "Marrying" means she has to live with him forever, as he got to know. So when she can't remember him; he just needs to introduce himself once again, doesn't he? She still is his wife, so nothing bad can happen – in his fantasy.

That's it from my side!

Have a happy Christmas, and a happy new year! Stay healthy!!

Bye!!!


	3. Chapter 3 Friend

Hello there! I'm back with chapter three!!

First of all, thank you for reviewing and thanks to all who put this story into their favourite list. When I think about how I started writing this…Funny, if you think that my other story (which I should continue soon) stays behind just because of this story^^

I would like to say, that in this chapter Chichi and Goku might be a bit out of character, because it was kind of hard to let them have their usual behaviour when they try to get a little closer, if you know what I mean…I'm blabbering now! =)

On with the story!!

Oh! Did I ever say that I don't own DBZ?? If not, I would like to say it now! Although I could bite my ass off that those characters are not mine…*sulk*

**Chapter 3 – Friend/ From being together again to getting close**

A soft blow was tickling her ear as she woke up again in an unfamiliar place. Maybe it was not really unfamiliar anymore but just still too new. She blinked a few times before she felt this tickling sensation again and heard the rustling of the sheets. _I'm not moving, so why does the sheet?_

Slowly she moved her head to the left and suddenly looked into the sleeping face of Goku who silently lay beside her, sleeping absolutely peacefully. One arm was over his head the other was – as she noticed – under her neck, one leg was showing, so half of his body and the rest somehow managed to stay under the covers. Chichi just watched him and looked to his calm and somehow boyish face – and sighed.

She knew that she should be surprised but this scene was just too well-known to her, since it was the fifth night she slept in this house and his third time sneaking under the covers while she was asleep. So she had no intention of scolding him anymore. She just wanted to use this moment and observe his sleeping form. _Why not? Since he won't listen to me anyway…_

She turned her body and tried to face him completely as she remembered the first morning she woke up in this state.

That morning she felt something encircling her body, right around her torso, plus hot air against her left cheek. As she was wiggling her toes, something responded in the same way and instead of hot air she heard some mumbled sounds. Her eyes snapped open and she looked to her left, only to see a man's face in "extra large". Her first reaction: holding her breath instead of uncontrolled screaming. And her second: trying to lose his grip as fast as she could. But the only result was that she fell from the bed, right on her bottom. And then she earned a single snore from the man responsible! Well, in fact he earned a scolding which echoed trough the hills.

Since then she tried to make him clear she wanted to sleep alone because she didn't feel "safe" and she didn't want to rush things because she still couldn't memorize the littlest thing about them at all; but every time they discussed the matter he just started to drop his head, his eyes looked like that of a puppy and his whole body screamed "I miss you warmth"!

So for now, Chichi just tried to accept the things as they were and welcomed his body heat. She reached out her hand and brushed lightly over his cheek, feeling his soft skin. She smiled as he wrinkled his nose at her touch but continued to sleep. Chichi, starting to get very active and curious, used her finger to discover the forms of his eyebrows, his cheekbones, his nose and his lips and squeaked a bit as he suddenly grabbed her with his other arm too and cuddled her with his embrace. Chichi held absolutely still. That was one movement too much for her to handle, and her heart pounded like the steps of a hundred horses. _What am I going to do? And what the heck is he doing?_

With her face being deep red she searched for a way to escape his body as Goku silently whispered her name in a lovable way. She held still again and tried to look at him. He was smiling as he said her name again and added some broken words. Chichi only understood one or two as her face felt hotter than ever before. _I-I-I shouldn't eavesdrop!_ She said to herself before she tried again to lose his grip.

"Chi…" He said and hugged her harder, his lips brushing over her forehead. She froze.

He mumbled some incoherent words and she started to move again as she felt that not only her face was hot but her body as well. _I can't get out!_

"Chi…"

_Don't talk in your sleep, dummy! Wake up!_ Chichi thought helplessly and tried to push him away. But his arms just circled her harder than before. "Stay…" he mumbled before his lips brushed again over her face lightly, merely a centimetre away from her mouth. She felt his breathing tickling her upper lip and felt tears of desperation dwelling up in her eyes.

She didn't want to have his somehow upset feelings forced on her, although she knew it was _her_ he longed for. But it was not exactly _her_ either.

And then suddenly an image rushed through her brain as her head started to hurt like hell and in her ears there was only the sound of an ocean. Her heart pounded to her neck and back to her chest as she clenched her hands into little fists and closed her eyes. Her breathing accelerated as she felt how little sweat drops built between her breasts and rolled down slowly.

"…Chi…"

_Enough!_ She said to herself, before she pushed him as hard as she could away from him. Unfortunately she forgot her strength and smashed him – so to say – into the wall.

"Ouch…" was his only response before he sleep drunken scratched his spiky head and looked to the breathing Chichi, who had a face like a tomato and who pressed the covers tight around her body. Her long black hair was falling over her shoulders and one wisp of hair hung nonchalantly in her face. Goku frowned.

"What's wrong Chi? You had a nightmare?" He stood up and neared himself the bed again. He had absolutely no clue that he was the reason why she looked like that.

"Don't come!" She said, her voice filled with anger and – was it fear?

"What's wrong?" Goku asked again but followed her words and stood still. "You look as if you had seen a ghost." He joked and smiled at her.

As she didn't respond but only looked with wide eyes at him his face became serious again. Unconsciously he took two steps into her direction and reached out his hand. But before he was able to touch her forehead she just said.

"I remember." He stopped in the middle of his next movement and instead kneeled in front of her, before he looked into her face very seriously.

"Chi?" His voice was low and soft. She looked into his eyes and repeated her words.

"I remember something…" She looked up and analyzed the light filled room. Goku didn't say anything, but waited.

"I remember waking up alone in here and searching for something." She stood up and walked over to the window. "The first thing I did was looking out of the window." As Goku followed her she continued. "I tried too look outside and searched for your cloud but all I could see was the grey sky." She turned around and walked over to the closet. "I walked over here and changed my clothes but as I slipped my pants on I felt utterly sick, ran to the bathroom and vomited." She paused and turned around to look at him again.

"And after that?" Goku asked as the silence was getting on his nerves. He realised that his hands were fists but he couldn't relax his tensioned body.

Chichi sighed. "That's were it stops. I don't know what happened after that."

"Hmm…" He folded his arms as he tried to think. She memorized something, but it was something he didn't know about.

He heard Chichi sigh and looked again to her. She shook her head before she realised why she had this sudden memory again and looked furious to him.

"Is something the matter?" He asked innocently and earned a sound from Chichi which sounded like a growl.

"You want to know what is wrong? I tell you what's wrong! If you hadn't snuggled yourself in this bed and hugged me like that, I don't think anything would have happened! But it's your entire fault that I remembered something which doesn't help me regain any information about me and you at all! Instead I only have a black piece of a coloured and unfinished puzzle in my brain!"

"I hugged you in my sleep?"

"Yes!"

"And then you remembered something?"

"Yes!"

"So it's my fault you regained a piece of your memory?"

"Yes!"

"So all I have to do is to do more than just hugging and you remember more?"

"That's exactly what I'm talking abou…!" _Huh? _"No, wait a moment!"

But it was too late, and she felt her body leaving the ground as Goku held her up, smiling at her. He held her on his arm like a little kid and grinned as his nose almost touched hers.

"P-put me down!" She commanded with her face flaming up. She tried to turn her head as his look into her eyes became too tense.

"But then you won't remember more." He said in his innocent way.

"I don't want to!" She yelled and earned his puppy look. _Don't look like that! If you do I regret my words…Stop it! Don't look at me with those eyes! Those deep black eyes…_

"Chi?" Goku suddenly asked her, as her gaze became a little dreamy while she stared at him. He remembered that look. It was the look she gave him after he said he would marry her, and then she kissed his cheek and snuggled to his arm like a desperate person in need. Did she remember already? So his embrace took its effect? Maybe he should do more to double the result?

He cupped her cheek with his free hand and neared himself her lips as she suddenly slapped his face, yelling "I said to put me down! Now!"

Goku felt utterly defeated as he rubbed his hurting cheek and watched how Chichi prepared breakfast. It was harder than he expected to help somebody to regain his or her memory. And Chichi was especially difficult, as she was as stubborn as stone. Both of their heads turned as the door was slammed open and shut again. They looked at each other in confusion before they heard a familiar and very loud voice "Hello! How is my little boy doing?"

The answer was a happy giggle of Gohan and a loud response – nicely packed as a laugh – from the Ox King.

"Dad?" Chichi asked as she wiped her hands on her apron and walked over to the living room, only to find her father with Gohan on his lap.

"Chichi, dear! How have you been these past five days?" He talked too her as if nothing had happened.

"You knew I was here?"

"Of course! Where should you be instead?"

"And you didn't do anything? Although you knew?"

"Well, I thought let the newlyweds and fresh parents alone, but I just couldn't wait any longer! I wanted to see my grandchild!" _Are you serious?!_

Chichi snapped. "What kind of father are you? You leave your only child behind who has a gap in her memory and the only reason you come to visit is because of Gohan? And why did you wake him up anyway? He just fell asleep five minutes ago!"

The Ox King dropped his head. "But Chichi, he is my only grandson…"

"And I am your only daughter! Yet you just pop up like nothing happened!"

Goku just smiled and this scene. This was way too familiar. And he knew he should stay silent if he wanted to stay healthy. Chichi was in a rage.

"Damn dad, just try to help a little, or I won't be able to remember anything! And stop tickling Gohan like that! If he laughs too hard he gets hiccups!"

That took Goku's interest. "How do you know that?"

Chichi turned to him, her cheeks flushed. "How do I know what?"

"That he gets hiccups like that. He never laughed that hard the last five days."

"Eh…" That took her by surprise. How did she know it? _There has to be logical answer…_

"Well?" Her father asked cheeky.

"That's normal…for children in his age. I read that in…a…an article!" _Did that sound confident enough?_

Her father grinned at her. "What?" She asked confused.

"Nothing…" The Ox King said still smirking.

"Ah! Do what you want!" Chichi yelled before she turned and stomped out of the house, tired of arguing anymore. She didn't know why she knew things which she shouldn't knew. Yes, there were enough hints of her forgotten past and she understood that she said things her "inner past" told her. But it was creepy. Knowing something she shouldn't. As if there was another Chichi inside of her, screaming for release.

She changed into running as she peeled her apron form her body and threw him carelessly on the ground. She didn't care anymore. Her present self needed release first.

After running for almost an hour at high speed she stopped, breathing and sweating heavily, at a high birch which lonely stood beside a small lake. The sun was burning from above and Chichi welcomed the shadow the tree was giving her. Watching how small fish moved under the waters surface Chichi leaned against the birch, encircling her knees and leaning her chin on them. Somehow she felt lonely. She hid her face and closed her eyes. Something was missing. And she knew what it was, although it had nothing to do with her forgotten past. It was just her who felt the emptiness. _Damn it…_ She mouthed inside her head.

Suddenly the grass beside her rustled and a low and manly voice gently said her name. As she looked up she met the warm eyes of Goku who sat beside her and smiled at her.

"Somehow I knew you would be here." He said and scratched his head.

She tried an angry face but failed. "You followed me, didn't you?" It sounded sullen.

"Well, yes." Man, he was too honest. "But since this is our favourite place, I wasn't following you directly. It was more like I knew I would meet you here."

"Isn't that practically the same?"

"Haha, you could be right." It was quiet for a minute before Chichi spoke again.

"Sorry."

"What for?"

"For being stubborn, for being scared, for acting like a spoiled child, for running away, for not remembering anything, for making you worry, for yelling, for being unable to accept, for being me…" Tears were running down her face as she listed all what was getting on her nerves herself. Goku just smiled down at her and said.

"If you weren't you, I wouldn't be me either."

"But I'm not the one you knew…Well, until I remember maybe."

"You are you, aren't you?" He asked with his boyish look as if he didn't understand her. Well, maybe he really didn't get what she was saying. "And…" he added "...you did remember something."

"But that was only vague! It was nothing specific!" Chichi argued again.

"One at a time, Chi." He said and ruffled her head gently.

And then, she suddenly felt this pain in her brain again, like this morning. Her gaze became empty as she watched how in fast speed pictures were flying around her inner eye. She didn't hear anything until she felt Goku's hands on her shoulders, shaking her hard.

"Chi? You alright?"

"Your grip hurts, idiot!" She said out loud as she watched his face. He looked a bit shocked, released her and apologized while putting his palms together.

"I'm sorry, Chichi!"

"You still do things without thinking first…When will you grow up already?"

"Ah…like I said, I'm sorry!"

She smiled at him as she asked "Say. Did you keep your promise?"

He looked a bit dump as he didn't understand her question. "Huh?"

"You know the one you gave me. Did you keep it?"

He thought for a moment. "I don't think I gave you a promise these past few days…"

Why the heck did she change the topic so quickly? Goku thought helplessly.

She sulked as she saw that he didn't get what she was on about. _Baka…_

"Oh well, it would be meaningless if I tell you." She said as she stood up and stretched herself. He looked to her in surprise and watched her slim form, as the sunshine reflected on her thick black hair.

He really had no idea what she meant, but he wanted to know. "Which promise? Tell me!" He pleaded like a little kid.

Chichi breathed in the fresh air, turned around to look at him as cheekily said "Catch me and I might tell you!" before she started to run away from him, laughing her high pitched laugh which was ringing in his ears.

"Just wait you…" he said while he stood up and followed after her. Of course it didn't take him long to catch her. And as he grabbed her both of them fell over and landed in the high grass, disappearing for everyone under the green carpet.

Chichi tried to control her breath as she felt his weight upon her, his even breathing caressed her face. She looked directly into his eyes and felt how one of his hands lovable removed some strain of hair behind her ear. Her heart fluttered as he almost asked in a whisper "Mind to tell me now?"

She felt her cheek flaming up as his scent crawled up her nose. He was the sunshine, he was the grass. He was the one thing she didn't remember but he also was the one thing she thought she knew without asking.

"Did you…" She paused as she felt again his hand on her cheek sliding down slowly.

"Did I what?" _Goodness! Since when was he this sensual? It's like he has an inner instinct, he behaves like a different person, but somehow still like himself…_

She gulped as she stared anew. "Did you…think about me?" He stopped in his movement and his eyes looked like as if he was falling into his usual – and somehow pretty naive – self. But as answer he smiled a heart-warming smile, leaned down to her ear and whispered slowly "Every possible second."

"T-that's good!" She managed to say to cover her embarrassment, but her reddish face said more than. He moved away from her ear and smiled his boyish grin again.

"What is it?" She asked a bit irritated.

"Can I do something only married people do?" _If he asks something like this with his innocent look it gives me the creeps. And what does he mean by "what only married people do"?_

"I-I don't know…" She tried to avoid his look. Goodness, she felt like a teenage girl! Well, she only was eighteen…

He sulked. "You avoid the situation."

"I don't!" She said and looked away again. "Shouldn't we go back?"

"You avoid the situation." He stated again.

"I said I don't!" She almost yelled but was silent again as he felt his mouth crush down on hers. She held her breath as he gently nibbled on her lips and kissed her tenderly. For Chichi if felt like eternity until Goku released her and smirked to her again.

"Now I'm kind of hungry." He said as he stood up and took her with him. "Let's go home." Like a doll Chichi followed him and unintentionally touched her lips with her fingertips.

_I think I'm falling in love. And I think I keep falling for the same person over and over again…_


	4. Chapter 4 Crush

**Now look at that! I finally was able to finish the chapter! *wipes sweat* Now that took me long enough...And the next chapter will be the last, that's for sure...I hope this one is not letting you down! **

**It's not as long as the other ones, but I think it's really sweet! *slapping your back in embarrassment***

**See you the next time!**

**Red C**

**Chapter 4 – Crush/ From being close to getting intimate**

"One more please!" Goku said and held his bowl up to Chichi who just sighed, because the only thing she could see was his hand and the bowl. The rest of the table inclusive his figure was covered from other bowls…A picture she knew since three weeks...but still:

"Is it just my imagination, or is you hunger bigger today than ever?" She asked him casually while she filled his bowl again. But as she gave it to him she regretted the question. He held the bowl and looked directly into her eyes. And in this second his gaze was filled with something other. He looked different. Somehow dangerous, but sexy. Chichi looked away with her face redder than an overripe tomato.

_Don't lose your focus, Chi! Stay calm!_

"I…think I should look after Gohan and dad. I don't hear them anymore." She said as she slowly walked to the door. The only thing she heard as an answer was how the two chopsticks crushed down and Goku slurped pleasurably those noodles into his mouth.

_I guess he already forgot that those two are in this house…_

Chichi sighed in her head and rolled her eyes as she went to the living room, only to find it totally empty. Even Gohan's toys were missing!

"GOKU!" she yelled through the whole house her heart pounding hard as she ran back to the kitchen, only to find the young fighter calmly sitting on the table, his cheeks filled with foot. He looked like a squirrel and even asked with his mouth stuffed "Hat uff ug?"

"Oh, swallow down, will you?" Chichi said her hands on her hips. He was like a little kid again! No ominous look in his eyes! No hot feeling inside her tummy, crawling up to her neck…

"What is it?" He asked again, still sitting there, looking as if there was nothing wrong.

"Gohan's missing!" Chichi said reproachful. "And dad is too!"

"So what?" Goku asked. He didn't get why she was so nervous.

"So what?" Chichi exploded. "They are gone! And I don't know where they are! Dad never leaves without telling goodbye and why is Gohan gone too?"

"Because your father took him. He said he wanted to give us some privacy, although I don't know what he meant when he smacked my shoulder and smirked to me, saying I should enjoy myself. I don't hate having Gohan around." As Goku remembered the Ox King and his words he still frowned. He didn't get what he meant with those words. Goku enjoyed having Chichi around again, he didn't need more than that.

"E-enjoy yourself?" She asked quietly with a hint of a growl behind her teeth.

"You alright, Chi? You look kind of pale." Goku raised himself and went near his wife who looked quietly to the floor, her hands griped into fists. Did she have another memory-attack?

"How dare he leaves without telling me first!" She screamed before she dashed to the front door, leaving Goku behind – absolutely surprised. He just smiled awkwardly, knowing Chichi's motherly instinct was more like a killing aura – well, maybe he should go after her.

It didn't take him much time to grab her wrist and turn her to him, making her squeak in surprise as his hand caught her.

"Let go! I have something to do!" She said angrily and tried to yank her arm free from his grip. But he only held her and looked down to her and hoped she would get his plea, not to destroy everything in her anger. Sometimes he feared her anger more than the strongest opponent he could ever have.

"W-what?" she asked with a shaky voice. He looked different; almost manly….Where was the boyish look from before? He smiled warmly at her before he loosened the grip around her wrist and took her hand firmly before he walked the way back to the house. _Why isn't he answering my question? Am I speaking an unknown language?_

"Goku." She tried again as a sudden hotness built up inside her belly as he turned his head to her and quieted her down at once. Something really was awkward right now. But she found herself unable to resist it.

"Could you" she started anew "could you let go of me? I know the way myself, you know." He didn't answer again nor did he show any reaction. Chichi sighed.

"Alright, I won't go after dad, so be at ease. I won't turn around and chase after him, rip his head of and scream at him, okay?" It was supposed to sound ironic, but he just held her hand more firmly after her words as if he actually feared she wanted to do that. She hysterically laughed a bit. "You didn't think I wanted to do that, now do you? I am not that bad!"

Frowning at the little snort she heard from him, she added silently "Am I?"

And then Goku stopped, turned around with a serious look on his face staring down at her. Chichi really thought he was going to say "Well, sometimes you really were like that."

Anxiously she looked at him.

And he just started to laugh out loud, holding his stomach and shaking. Her face looked hilarious! He could see that she thought he would actually say 'Well, sometimes you really were like that!'

It was a first for him to be able to read her mind. Maybe she was going to show him a new Chichi who he is going to love even more, he thought warmly but still couldn't suppress the smirking.

He stopped laughing after she punched his head and he felt a bump growing. He watched her stomping away from him, muttering to herself as she headed back to their home. He followed her and took her hand gently in his again, which she let happen. Chichi turned her face because she didn't want him to see her blushing, but she knew by his look that he already knew what she felt like.

"I'm still hungry, Chi..." he suddenly said while holding his stomach and looking with a puppy look to her. Now it was her turn to laugh. Sometimes he was just too sweet to be true.

"Alright!" She announced. "Let me cook you the best dessert I have in my sleeve! You will never want to eat something other again!"

Three desserts rounds and a sleeping Goku later, Chichi found something interesting while cleaning up: An album which obviously was bad hidden. She smiled. She could somehow think of Goku desperately trying to find a hiding place so that she wouldn't see something which could traumatize her even more. She gulped while looking at the creamy cover. Should she open it? Or shouldn't she? Looking to her left and to her right she slowly opened it and saw her own handwriting.

"Lovable memories"

Yep, that sounded like her teenage-self. She smiled at the sudden warmness she felt rising within her. She really questioned herself why she forgot about him; even now the only thing she felt was comfort, warmth and love...

Goku was sleeping in an awkward position on the couch, snoring loudly. Chichi brushed over his face and traced his features with her fingertips. God, he was really handsome. He mumbled in his sleep and leaned into her touch as she didn't stop. She giggled. He reminded her of a dog. But suddenly her eyes got grey.

"I really want to remember you..." she whispered and felt tears forming in her eyes. She felt awful all of a sudden. And just right in time he woke up and looked at her confused.

"Chi? W-What is it? Did something happen? Does it hurt? Why are you crying?" He gestured like crazy. It was the same situation as always: he didn't know what to do.

But actually he didn't have to do anything. Chichi snuggled herself into his chest and cried silently. Goku sighed as he took her into an embrace and noticed the album lying on the floor. Did she...did she see? Is it the reason for her being upset?

"Chi...Did you look?"

She shook her head no.

"Are you lying to me?"

She shook her head yes.

He sighed again. "Are you upset about forgetting?"

A nod.

"But you know that you will remember sooner or later again, right? The doctor said so."

No reaction. Man, that was really hard! Goku thought. And both became silent staying as close as they were.

"C-can I be near you for the time being?" Chichi suddenly asked with a broken voice, still hiding her face.

"Sure." He said, while rubbing her back in a comfort way. He loved his wife, and although they were both pretty young and they really didn't know yet what it meant to be married he felt they were on the right way.

"And..." She took back his attention. "Can you tell me some stories about our past? Like how I started to meet you..."

"But the doctor said I shouldn't..." She squeezed his shirt and he sighed once more.

"And...is it alright for me to...to..." She paused.

"To what?"

"...to really, really like you?" Now she looked at him, finally. And he looked at her with his eyes wide open. He opened his mouth and said the first thing he had in his mind. "Why?"

She started to look at anything but his face while she talked.

"Because in all of our family pictures I looked like the happiest person an earth, and after all the time I spent with you I got to know you better. And although I promised myself not to fall for you, because I think it is your fault that I lost my memory...after seeing my own face, shining with happiness I just think that it's alright for me to...love you?"

He looked as if he had seen a ghost. He was perplex but incredibly happy at the same time.

"Do you really think I would say no to your question, when you look at me like that?" He teasingly said and smiled. Chichi watched him: now he was like another person once again. He didn't have personality disorder, did he?

But Chichi wasn't able to think about his behaviour till the end, as he tenderly leaned forward and captured her lips with his. Butterflies were reaching from her belly to her brain and she felt as if she had waited eternity to taste his lips again. But the most surprising part was her reaction: With one hand in his spiky hair she pushed herself into his chest. She wanted to feel him. And the rightness she felt was the motivation she needed. She loved him, she really did. And it felt just so damn good how his mouth moved over hers, his hands on her back...

But the position they were in was still embarrassing for her.

'_Just how got I to be on the couch? And when did he manage to be on top of me? Ah...could this be my...first time? Wait...it's not really the first time...but it still is the first time! I'm getting dizzy...'_

"Chi? Honey? You alright?" Goku asked worried as he looked at her red face.

'_Honey...it sounds nice when he says that...but why does his voice sound so distant? Strange...'_

"Hey, Chichi! Don't pass out now!" Goku said desperately! How could she do that, after he finally got to this point! This was really frustrating! But looking at her sleeping face, radiating from happiness he smiled at her, brushed her beautiful black hair out of her face and kissed her forehead. They had time now. All the time they wanted.


	5. Chapter 5 Husband

**Now look at that! I was quick this time! Now, as promised, the last chapter! But I have an idea for an Epilogue, so...do you want it? =)  
Just tell me what you think. If you want the story to let it end absolutely here, than that's fine by me, but if you want to have a little epilogue than tell me! I would love to write one for you, if you like my story!**

**But up until now, thank you all for reviewing, for adding this story on your favourite list and a big thank you for adding me on your favourite author list! *bows deeply***

**So epilogue yes – no?^^**

**I will give you the title I have in mind " Family – From loved to eternity" **

**Well, maybe till next time! **

**Red C *kisses***

**Chapter 5 – Husband/ From getting intimate to loved**

"Stop it right there!" Chichi screamed after Goku who left for training and practically fled from her.

"I'll be back later!" He yelled to her before he jumped on his cloud and took off. Chichi sighed. This man was driving her crazy!

It had been three weeks after she told him that she had fallen in love with him once again and – well, it was kinda frustrating – nothing happened after that day at all. Not in her memory or in their relationship. It was not like she frantically wanted anything to happen between them especially, but wouldn't it be normal? Was she strange after all? Didn't she behave like she used to? Gohan babbled beside her as she sat down in their living room and started to knit something. She looked out of her window. God, the weather was too good to be sitting in here and be angry! So she turned to Gohan.

"Should mommy go out with you?" He grinned at her.

"Yeah, you want to go outside, don't you, you little chubby lovely baby!" He giggled and she took him on her lap, playing with his arms, making him scream in joy. "Oh, you want mommy to take you out, sweety baby!"

Chichi smiled at him. Lately she started to speak with him in baby language. She made grimaces too, but it entertained him, so it entertained her too.

And she started to feel like a mother. He was just so cute; she couldn't help feeling the need to actually be his mother, and now she just was. And after he blabberd lively as if he wanted so say "Yes!", they started going out.

He was sitting in his baggy as Chichi walked through the nearest forest. The weather was lovely, her mind was at ease and she felt comfortable with the things happening around her. She felt like herself again, and she didn't want to lose it a second time, that she knew. She stopped after half an hour, sitting down on a stump, looking at the sleeping Gohan. Watching him she smiled silently as a small butterfly landed on his snub nose. Gosh! Wasn't her life just wonderful? But then again...something was missing. Where was Goku when she needed him?

He probably was training somewhere, where he could concentrate and destroy something without being noticed. Like a desert with lots of rocks and so on...Like on timing the ground beneath her feet grumbled and took her out of her thoughts. Now what was that?

Bam!

Another vibration and Gohan was awake, rubbing his eyes in wonder. Chichi was tense. Something was coming.

Bam!

Chichi stood up and Gohan nudged quietly as if he felt it too, his tail was twitching. He was at the edge of tears as the ground grumbled once again and a tree loudly broke in too just before them. A roar sounded suddenly after it and then it stood before her. A dragon, bloodlust in his eyes and he was looking directly at her and Gohan.

'_Don't you dare take away my moment happiness, you stupid dragon!' _Chichi thought and prepared herself. _'Somehow this situation seems familiar...'_

And as Gohan started to cry, Chichi's fight was starting immediately.

Goku came home, throwing his shirt on the ground when he entered the house, yelling: "I'm home!" But only silence was welcoming him, so he started to wonder. Was she behind the house? But when he checked there only silence met him once again. He scratched his head. Where could they have gone to? His heart started to beat widely when he remembered the day when it happened. It couldn't be, could it?

Running around the house he screamed for his nimbus as a terrible looking Chichi came walking into his direction, a sleeping Gohan on her arms. Goku stopped breathing as he saw her state clearer when he met her midway. Her hair was standing into all directions, her face and clothes were dirty and her head was bleeding. She didn't say anything when he brushed over her face looking at her wound. "What happened? Where were you? Why are you looking like this?"

Chichi looked at him with tired eyes and breathed in. "WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU WHEN YOUR WIFE AND SON ARE IN DANGER! Great husband I have there, leaving his beloved wife and only son behind for stupid training! IDIOT! Stay home more often! It's your entire fault that I lost my memory in the first place! BAKA!" She wheezed.

"I-I'm sorry?"

"You better be! But you can be happy that the second time nothing serious happened at all!"  
"Huh? What do you mean 'second time' ?"

"You're lucky I didn't hit my head as hard as in the first time!"

Goku absolutely didn't get what she meant. Chichi sighed. Well, she wouldn't tell him if he was stupid enough not to get what she meant. One way or the other he just had to understand her words. She gave him Gohan and walked towards the house. Goku watched her and then noticed that Gohan was looking at him with sleepy eyes. As he recognized his father he laughed and grabbed for his face. Goku kissed his little hands an impulse and whispered: "I really don't get her again today." And sighing followed her into the house.

It was late in the night when Chichi splashed in the outdoor bath, hissing in pain as the hot water met her sour body and muscles. But the pain was nothing compared to her headache. Man, it hurt to forget, but to remember was even more painful. Dunking down she stayed under the water's surface long enough to hear the rippling of the water stop. When she heard her own heartbeat she came up, brushing her hair out of her face and opening her eyes and met a pair of eyes looking surprisingly at her. She shrieked and shielded automatically her exposed breasts.

"What the hell are you doing standing there? Don't scare me like that!" She yelled at Goku. Since when had he the habit of staring and peeping? He blushed a crimson red when he noticed his stare at her himself. With his hands waving in front of him he said: "I-I didn't want to stare, Chi, sorry! I just wondered where those sounds were coming from." Then he thought for a short while and crossed his arms raising one eyebrow in wonder. "By the way, since when did you start to bath at night again?"

"My body hurt so I though a hot bath would do me some good." She said dryly but still a bit embarrassed. "Now, could you turn around while I come out? You destroyed the atmosphere..." Chichi mumbled silently but he heard it anyway, she knew. So seeing his back she stood up and wrapped a towel around her, stepped out and walked past him.

Goku looked at her exposed neck calmly and watched how one drop of water rippled down slowly, caressing her soft skin...

And then his mind went black and he completely lost himself.

So basically to speak, the next morning when he woke up he didn't remember why he lay inside the bed. That he was half naked wasn't something new, but he didn't remember how he got into bed at all...

Well, but Chichi remembered the reason as clearly as her embarrassment crawling up her body. She really wished she could erase yesterday, although she silently hoped she wouldn't forget something again her entire life! But yesterday was too tempting. She didn't even know Goku could be like that...he was like...Chichi just didn't know what she could call it like. And for the 500th time she repeated it in her head, hoping to understand the events.

So how did it happen?

She was coming out of the bath, curled herself in her towel – he wasn't watching the entire time! – and walked past him. '_Nothing wrong up to here._' She said to herself. And then, he suddenly pressed his entire body against her, his arms crushing from left and right, encircling her pretty hard, his mouth on the shape of her neck! _'Now, there it started.'_ She noticed with rosy cheeks and remembered further. _'And then it got even weirder.'_

He started to nibble at a specific place, directly over her aorta and actually scratched the spot with his teeth! Chichi was shocked, aroused and absolutely still at that! She was totally unable to move at all. His hands were caressing her arms and after some time she lost the strength to hold onto her towel and it poured in a pile of whiteness to her feet. By that time he had turned her around, his hands firmly on her back and his mouth unerringly moving towards her lips. And she just melted into him, as if she would die if she wouldn't stay close to him. She looked into his deep black eyes who were watching her like in a daze. He looked as if he had lost control over his own body. And like a virus, the inability to think crept over to her and she locked her hands into his hair, which she loved so much and kissed him back as hard as he started. _'As if he would hypnotize me...'_

His shirt came off, so that she could gaze over his muscular body..._'Gosh, he was so beautiful...'_... and with one finger she trailed over his chest down to his navel. She felt him shiver and suddenly lost contact to the grassy ground as he lifted her into his arms and jumped into the house up the stairs and into their bedroom..._'And then...Kyaaa!'_

Chichi's face went from rosy to beet red and she waved about like crazy! She felt like a teenage girl! But then again, she was a teenage girl!

"What are you doing?" Goku asked her with a confused look in his eyes. She behaved odd in the early morning, something was definitely wrong...Chichi stopped and looked at him with her flustered face.

"Are you sick?" He asked his boyish innocent question but she only shook her head no. She was too excited now to be angry at him.

"Hey, Chi." He started again as he sat down and bit into a loaf of bread. "Do you know how I got into bed? I don't remember..."

A plate crashed onto the ground. "Chi, you broke it..." He stated. What was wrong with her?

She had the table in her hands and over her head, looking at him. "Wha – What are you doing? Wait!"

"YOU IDIOT!" She yelled while throwing the table after him. She missed him but not the fridge.

"Aw, you broke it, Chi!" He pouted as he watched how the meat made contact with the floor. Chichi didn't care; she plunged herself at him but he dodged her easily.

"Wow, you didn't do that since you lost your memory!" He noticed happily.

"I wish I wouldn't remember!" She hissed angrily at him, trying to slap him, finally. But she just couldn't! And after some time she slumped to the ground breathing heavily and looking at him in a sad way. "Why did you forget last night?" She finally managed to ask.

After her excitement he had the nerve to forget!

"That night was even better than hour first night together, baka!" She added frustrated.

"Huh? What do you mean?" He was confused.

"Think about it!"

He did. And after some time he looked as if he got it: "We trained?"

Chichi sighed defeated, stood up and turned to leave him while saying: "Forget it. I forgot I married an absolute idiot..."

'_So that's how he felt when I told him I forgot about him, huh? Feels utterly stupid...'_

But Goku suddenly grabbed her arm and yanked her back to him, not letting her finish her thinking. "Then tell me..." He whispered ominous into her ear. Her eyes grew wide...So he didn't forget after all?

"...why didn't you tell me you had your memory back, Chi? That's unfair!" He pouted again. _'I swear I'm gonna punch him...'_

"Because YOU are stupid!" She said, pushing her finger into his chest.

"But I was worried."

"Aha?"

"Yes."

"And now?"

"Tell me what happened last night."

"No!"

"Why not?"

"Because YOU are stupid!" Somehow they were walking in circles now.

So he questioned differently. "Mind to show me then?"

Her face became red and he finally had his answer. "Ah! So we really did train!"

"What? No!"

"But your face is red, so we had another of your training sections!" He beamed at her but quickly pouted again. "And I forgot about it...Could we do it again, please?"

Chichi was at a loss of words. "But...I...we...how could...and..." She sighed as she watched his face. "Alright..." She finally whispered.

"Really? Let's start right now!" 'Goku chirped while he threw her over his shoulder. Chichi was unable to move once again. He behaved like a kid – again. But, oh well. She married him, she knew how he ticked.

He was Goku after all: The guy who saved earth, the guy who stole her heart and the guy who she would never ever forget again.

End


	6. Chapter 6 Epilogue Family

**Well then! Here it is! Tadaaaaaaaaaaaaa! The epilogue you wanted to have! I have to say, this ending is pretty sweet, even I think that...As I had those images in my head I couldn't help but smile the whole time I wrote it down! *kya***

**I hope you love it too!**

**AND! For all those who want to have more Goku/Chichi stories. I know that I have another story but I have no good ideas for that one so it will take muuuuuuuuch muuuuuuuuuch time to update that one.**

**BUT! I already have another story in my head which I want to write. So stay tuned!**

**A big thank you to all of the readers! I loooooooooooooove ya! =)**

**See you the next story!**

**Red C**

**Epilogue: Family/ From being loved to eternity**

"Mommy, I don't want to study..." Gohan cried from his room. The three year old little man sat on his table, chewing on his pencil in frustration and waited for his mother to enter the room. He was tired already from writing the ABC all day long and learning new words and such...Chichi stomped into his room like a maniac.

"What do you mean by that?" Oh oh, seemed like she was angry...

"I want to play with daddy..." Gohan pouted. "He promised to play with me today!"

"Your father is a sissy, running away from your mother because she wants to help him out with HIS education. So you have to study extra, because my son is going to be a genius!"

"But I want to play!" Gohan started to sniffle.

Chichi sighed. She couldn't resist his upset face. "How much did you do up till now?"

"Wrote the ABC ten times with new words each time..." He started to list with his fingers. "Learned numbers up to 100 and studied how to do 'su-su-sum-up' and 'sub-subtraction'." He finally managed to say.

It became silent while Chichi thought hard about her decision. Finally she gave in.

"Alright, you can go out."

Gohan's face brightened up. "Really? Yay, I love you, mommy!" And running down the stairs he screamed through the whole house "Daddy! Let's play!"

Chichi smiled at herself as she heard a tackle sound downstairs and a surprised "Woah!" from Goku who laughed afterwards his heart warming laugh and said "Hey, son! Did you escape from mommy?" He teasingly said as he watched Chichi coming down from Gohan's room. He always had to question her education thing, didn't he? She rolled her eyes.

"Ne, daddy? Can we go out?" Gohan asked while tugging to his father's training suit. Those puppy eyes killed him every time...

"Sure!" He chirped and watched Chichi going into the kitchen. "Hey, Chi! We're going out for a bit!"

"Be careful, don't be back too late." She simply answered as she started to make dinner. _Sometimes I have the feeling I have two kids to take care of..._

Cleaning the ingredients she hummed a silent song to herself and shrieked as two arms encircled her torso. Turning around she looked into four puppy eyes. Gohan on the shoulders of his father and Goku looked both to the surprised Chichi.

"Gohan wanted to ask..." Goku started.

"Doesn't mommy want to go too?" Gohan finished his hands on his father's head looking down at her. Chichi smiled. _See? Two children._

"Oh well, why not? Some fresh air would be nice." She said and grabbed Goku's hand as they strolled out of the house.

"The lake, the lake!" Gohan screamed happily as destination. He loved fishing with his father! Goku smiled patting his stomach with his free hand. "Good idea, I'm kind of hungry."

"You're always hungry..." Chichi stated teasingly.

"But I can't help it. My stomach's growling when it's empty."

"Every stomach growls when it's empty." Chichi explained sarcastically.

"But not every stomach growls when somebody is hungry..."

"Of course it does! When you're hungry your stomach's empty so it growls. It's logical, even you should understand that." Chichi frowned at her husband. He did question some weird things sometimes.

"But when I'm _hungry_ for you, it doesn't." He simply said with one of his eyebrows raised in wonder. Chichi turned beet red.

"S' mommy sick?" Gohan asked worried as he watched Chichi clasping her mouth with her free hand out of embarrassment. The other squeezed Goku's hand.

"No." Goku answered smirking and it became silent between those two until they arrived at the lake with the big birch.

_He is such a tease!_ She screamed inside her head the whole time.

"Let's go swim, daddy!" Gohan screamed and run to the lake.

"Stop, Gohan! Take of your clothes and give them to me." Chichi said as she sat down in the shadow of the birch watching her little man coming back and giving his clothes to her. Chichi folded them and said without looking up. "Goku, you too."

She could hear a sigh before he threw his shirt and trousers over her head. "Hey!" She screamed and tried to find a way out of the fabric mass. She felt how she was lifted into the air and heard a high giggling sound from her son. _He wouldn't dare!_

"Goku, I'm warning you! Don't try to do what I think you're going to – ah!"

Splash!

"Ah, daddy threw mommy into the lake! Throw me too!" Gohan pleaded and his wish was granted. Screaming in joy he flew though the air and landed with a big splash right in the middle of the lake. Goku followed himself and Chichi who tried to organize her hair because she didn't see anything searched for the lakefront. As she pushed herself up she looked to see her husband and son playing with each other.

"Ah! Mommy got out!" Gohan stated and Goku turned around smirking at her. Her wet self looked ridiculous! Her hair was a chaos, and her clothes glued to her like a second skin, her face was red out of anger. But after a while she just sighed and smiled at them. She turned around and went back to the birch, leaning against it and closed her eyes. She was dozing off as she heard the giggles of her son and the laugh of Goku, thinking that her life was absolutely peaceful.

Wet drops were waking her up as they landed on her cheeks. As she opened her eyes she gazed at the amazingly beautiful face of Goku who smiled down at her suddenly kissed her softly on her lips. "Good morning." He whispered as he drew his face only centimetres away and looked into her still sleepy eyes.

"W-What time is it?" She asked, suddenly remembering where they were. "Where is Gohan?" She looked around and found him lying in the grassy ground sleeping. "Oh, seems like he is tired."

Goku didn't move an inch all the time and Chichi decided that it was time to get up. He was making her feel shy all of a sudden. _There he goes again...I should escape?_ She wondered as she stood up.

But he held her back by cupping her cheeks with both of his hands and giving her butterfly kisses over her face.

"W-What.." He kissed her. "...are you..." Another kiss. "...doing?" He crawled nearer as he wanted to taste more.

"Hey!..." He nibbled on her lower lip. "...not...in front...of..." She felt his plead to enter. "...hmm!"

She tried to resist but she just couldn't. Why did he have to do that to her? And why now? And why didn't she have the strength to stop?

"Gohan wants kisses too..." The couple heard minutes after and turned around seeing Gohan standing right beside them, rubbing his eyes and pouting. Chichi almost screamed but held it back, only her eyes were widened in shock. Goku was pretty calm, she noticed angrily afterwards.

"Go-Go-Go-Gohan!" Chichi finally managed to say. "Sh-should mommy give you a kiss too?"

The little boy nodded shyly. _Gosh, my little boy is so sweet!_ Chichi yelled in her head and leaned forward to kiss him on his cheek. He giggled and kissed her back the same way. She took him on her lap between herself and Goku and both of the parents kissed their son as he laughed in joy and hugged both of them whispering "I love you."

The couple looked at each other in wonder and smiled before they leaned both of their foreheads against each other, burning this day into their memory for eternity.


	7. Note for you from me

**Guys! I have started a new story! That was fast, wasn't it? *grin***

**So the title of my new story is "P.S. I'm hungry for you"  
It's about Chichi who works at a cook in a restaurant and meets up with Goku – as he is her neighbor – and although she doesn't really know him she starts to cook for him! Well, you can guess that something is going to develop between those two =)**

**It would be nice if you could read it and tell me what you think because it's the first time I try to set a story up in our present time. So, both of them can be OOC, but I hope they aren't too much. I just love this pair and I hope you will love it in this story as well =)**

**I try to make some twists in it, to make it interesting because as it is now it's too boring if you know the ending just by reading the first sentence^^**

**Weeeeeeeeell, stay tuned! =)**

***Hugs***

**Red C**


End file.
